Norse Precure
by MaverickHoopa
Summary: In the year 20XX, two 14 year old girls Sora Skyridge and Grace Tsurikawa since Grace moved to the Middle School. Sora and Grace then encounter a fairy named Minezu. Minezu tells Sora and Grace that they're Norse Precure. With the power of the CureMorph, Sora and Grace transform into Cure Oblivion and Cure Geomancy!
1. The Cocoon Of Destruction! Cure Oblivion

Our story begins with a 14 year old girl named Sora. "Uwagh! I'm late for school!" she said. "I know I've been this for 2 days, but I need to stop this!" she said. Sora lives in Kiminoku and attends Mizushima Middle School. At the middle school, their some gossip about a new girl in the school.

(OPENING)

Sora was thinking to herself "This new girl…when did this happen?". The Bell rang and everyone sat in their seats "We have a new student joining our class" said Sensei. "Come on in miss Tsurikawa!" She continued. "Uh…yes!" said Tsurikawa. She comes in the classroom and the teacher asked her to write her name in kanji.

Sora was interested about Tsurikawa that her teacher asked her what's going on. "Uhh nothing" said Sora. Meanwhile after school, Sora met up with the new girl, she asked her what her name is. "My..my name is Grace Tsurikawa!" said Grace. "Grace?" said Sora.

"That sounds perfect for me!" she continued. "That's good but." said Grace. "What's that?" said Sora. "I need to give this!" said Grace. And Grace ran off while leaving Sora in confusion.

Just then, the bag started shaking. Sora opened the bag and she found a mysterious creature. "My name's Minezu!" it said. "Minezu came from the Chamber of Mastery ~nezu!" "Wah! it talked!" said Sora. " Just get over it!" he said.

Meanwhile with Grace, she was hiding because she was afraid that something terrible was going to happen. Just then a shady Ira like figure appeared "Who are you?!" said Grace. "My name is Maximus" he said. Just then Maximus sealed Grace in a ball like pit. Suddenly Minezu realized that Grace is in danger.

Sora came with Minezu. Maximus smirked at Sora. "Oh great darkness, release this energy to go berserk!" said Maximus. Within seconds the sky grew purple. Then the darkness was released and out came the monster "Toaruku!" it said.

Sora got a little nervous. Just then Grace woke up and saw what happened. Grace told Sora that she needs to make a message to the heavens above. Just then a scarlet light came from Minezu. Sora saw the light, "You're the first precure ~nezu!" he said.

Then the light became a device. "What is this?" said Sora. "It's a CureMorph ~nezu!" said Minezu. "A CureMorph!" said Sora. "You put the CureMorph between your lips and say Precure release my inner demon ~nezu!" he said.

"Seems harmful, but let's do this!" said Sora. The transformation begins! "Precure release my inner demon!" Sora yelled. Sora's hair went from a goldish brown to a deep black and her hair formed into a long hair. Then the hands formed into an avian like demon, same with the tail. Then a black Y formed on her body into a dress.

Then on top of the hair, the horns of the avian like demon formed. "The Cocoon of Destruction, Cure Oblivion!" she said. Then the sky went from purple to a super grayish sky with all living things dead.

(ENDING)

(PREVIEW FOR NEXT EPISODE)

"Wah?! I'm a Precure?!" said Sora. "Why do I look like a bird demon?!" she continued. "Next time on Norse Precure! Have I Become A Monster?" she said. "Look forward to it ~nezu!" said Minezu.


	2. Have I Become A Monster

LAST TIME ON NORSE PRECURE!

"You're the first Precure ~nezu!" said Minezu. "What is this?" said Sora. "It's a CureMorph ~nezu!" he continued. "A CureMorph!" Sora said. "Precure release my inner demon!" she yelled out. "The Cocoon of Destruction! Cure Oblivion!" said Sora.

(OPENING)

"Cure Oblivion?!" said Maximus. Minezu awed in amazement that Sora finally transformed for the first time. "Toaruku, get her!" said Maximus. And then the Toaruku rammed to Oblivion however she disappeared and the Toaruku stopped and got confused. "She…she's gone?" said Maximus and Minezu.

Then Oblivion appeared again and attacked the Toaruku with her claws, "Oblivion finish it with Oblivion Storm ~nezu!" said Minezu. "Got it!" said Sora.

Cure Oblivion summons a flower tact like weapon. "Come forward power of destruction! Oblivion Tact" she said. "Fear the destruction! Precure Oblivion Storm!" she continued. "Life, life, life!" said Toaruku. "What?!…this isn't the end!" said Maximus. Then Maximus disappeared and everything was restored to the way it was.

"Amazing ~nezu!" said Minezu. Grace was free from the pit. Minezu gasped "I feel the seed of courage is opening up ~nezu!" said Minezu. Just then the seed came out of Minezu's crouch and popped out the seed. Just then a decor-decor like case appeared and Sora putted the seed in the tane-tane, Sora went back to normal.

Then Grace came over to Sora, "Sora, what did you just turn into?!" said Grace. Sora realized her CureMorph and knew what she has become. Has she become a monster?!

That night, Sora was lying on her bed. "I can't believe what I just did to her" she said. Meanwhile, Grace was at Alearth Woods thinking that Sora might be a killer. "Sora isn't a killer" said a mysterious ninja. A ninja looked like a bipedal frog like figure with water for shurekins and swords. Grace wanted to get close to it, but was woke up by Minezu.

Meanwhile after school, Sora encountered Haruka however Haruka ran off. "You want to date Kuroko don't you?!" said Maximus. Haruka saw Maximus, "I can make that happen" he continued. Then he sealed Haruka in the ball like pit. Sora knew it happened again, Maximus smirked "Oh great darkness, release this energy to go berserk!" he continued. This time the Toaruku was a love letter. "Toaruku!" it said. "Minezu!" said Sora. "Yes" said Minezu. "Let's go!" said Sora. Minezu nods.

NOTE TRANSFORMATION FROM THE LAST EPISODE IS NOW 30 SECONDS END OF NOTE

"The Cocoon of Destruction Cure Oblivion!" said Sora. "So we meet again Oblivion!" said Maximus. "Toaruku attack!" he continued. This time the Toaruku finally attacked Oblivion. Minezu gasped "Cure Oblivion" he said. Grace saw the battle and was in shock.

Then the Toaruku attacked again however everything stopped when Maximus, Grace, and Minezu all looked at Oblivion.

Oblivion started growling and her teeth turned into fangs, and the power from her hands accelerated, her heartbeat also skyrocket and her breathing went skyrocket as well. The Dark Oblivion attacked the minions by tearing up their bodies, Minezu told Sora to snap out of it, it took only seventeen times and finally Sora got back to normal.

"Come forward, power of Destruction! Oblivion Tact!" said Sora. "Fear the destruction, Precure Oblivion Storm!" she continued. "Life, life, life!" said the Toaruku.

Then Haruka was freed from the pit. "That was scary!" said Maximus.

And everything sent back to normal, "That was awesome!" said Grace. "You weren't even a monster." she said. Minezu gasped "I feel the seed of love is coming out!" he said. Then the seed came out of Minezu's crouch and Sora putted the seed in the tane-tane. "Wow!" said Grace.

(ENDING)

(PREVIEW FOR NEXT EPISODE)

"The tree of life, Cure Geomancy!" said Grace. "Cure Geomancy?" Sora said in confusion. "Next time on Norse Precure! The tree of life, Cure Geomancy is born!" Grace said. "Look forward to it ~nezu!" said Minezu. 


	3. The Tree Of Life! Cure Geomancy Is Born!

LAST TIME ON NORSE PRECURE!

GRACE FOUND OUT THAT CURE OBLIVION IS SORA. SORA FELT GULITY OF HERSELF. OBLIVION WENT BERSERK AND DEFEATING THE TOARUKU LEAVING GRACE IN DEEP THOUGHT ABOUT BECOMING A PRECURE!

(OPENING)

"So..want to come home with me" said Grace. "What! are you kidding me?!" said Sora. "You're going to murder your friend ~nezu!" Minezu yelled. "No I won't!" Grace said to Minezu. He was relived, "Hmm.. okay" said Sora.

Sora came with Grace to her house which is Alearth Woods. They were halfway through the woods until Sora needed to say something. "How far does this path take" said Sora. "We're almost there" said Grace.

Then Sora saw the end of the woods and then an old mansion appeared. "So..this is your house" asked Sora. "Yep!" said Grace. "Come on in" she said. So Sora went in Grace's house that looked like a Baron use to own this. "There's also a garden" said Grace. "Come on" she continued. Then Sora came with Grace to the garden. "Ta-da!" she said. "Wo!" said Sora. "You see" said Grace. "My great godfather Baron Xavier would play in this garden ever since he was nine" she continued. "In fact, he told me I could show you this" she continued.

Sora awed until Grace's Butler Paul comes in, Minezu came in as well. "Girls, we just detected a Toaruku in the east parliament of town!" he said. "To the Batmobile, Grace!" said Sora.

In the East side of town, Citizens were running away from the Toaruku. "Good job Toaruku!" said Maximus. "Stop right there!" said Sora. "Oh great here we go a-" said Maximus with a blank face. "The the Cocoon of Destruction, Cure Oblivion" she said. Which she almost looked sick to her stomach. "Toaruku attack!" said Maximus.

Then the Toaruku attacked with sound waves, Oblivion dodged the waves but the Toaruku caught Oblivion with its film. "Hang in there Oblivion!" said Grace.

Suddenly a blue light came from Minezu, Grace saw the light, "You're the second Precure ~nezu!" he said. Then the light became a device, "This is.." said Grace. "A CureMorph ~nezu!" said Minezu. "You put" Minezu continued. "I know!" said Grace. "Begin!" Minezu said.

"Precure light of life!" Grace yelled out. Grace's hair went from a short blue color to a long blonde hair with 7 rainbow colored pieces of hair. Her hands have been covered with silk like gloves, then the X on her chest formed into a dress and the feet went to heels. "The tree of life, Cure Geomancy!" said Grace.

"Cure Geomancy" said Sora. "Another cure?!" said Maximus.

"Come forth power of life Geomancy Tact!" said Grace. "Feel the life Precure Geomancy Burst!" she continued. "Life, life, life!" said the Toaruku.

Then everything that was damaged was restored. "Tch till we meet again!" said Maximus.  
Then the man was freed from the pit and Sora and Grace went back to normal. "Grace..you're finally a precure" said Sora. "Thank you" she said. Sora shed a tear on her face, Minezu gasped, "I feel the seed of rage is coming out ~nezu!" he said. Then the seed of rage came out of his crouch and Grace putted the seed in the tane-tane. "Sora," said Grace. "Yea" said Sora. "I want to be your partner and become Norse Precure," Grace said. Sora agreed and now their Norse Precure!

(ENDING)

(PREVIEW FOR NEXT EPISODE)

"The Sports Festival is about to start!" cheered Grace. "We won't let anyone try to destroy the festival!" yelled Sora. "Next time on Norse Precure!" Sora continued. "The Sports Festival Has Began!" Sora and Grace said. "Look forward to it ~nezu!" said Minezu. 


	4. The Sports Festival Has Began!

LAST TIME ON NORSE PRECURE!

SORA WENT TO GRACE'S HOUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME! SORA MADE A BATMAN REFERENCE! GRACE TRANSFORMED INTO CURE GEOMANCY FOR THE FIRST TIME! THE TWO FINALLY BECAME NORSE PRECURE!

(OPENING)

"There's been nothing in the school lately" said Sora. "What do you mean?" said Grace. Sora was walking so lazy until she heard someone said about a sports festival is being held today at 5:00 pm. Sora then realized and she took Grace over to ask for a flyer.

"Would you like to help?" said the girl. "Sure thing!" said Sora. "Okay!" continued the girl. So Sora and Grace decided on helping with the girl.

"Psst hey Sora" Grace whispered. "What is it" Sora whispered. "I'm not very good at sports" Grace continued. "You never played a sport?!" said Sora. Grace shook her head yes. "So this bitch never played a sport" Sora thought. "Something wrong" said Grace. "Oh, oh, nothing" Sora said. "We're volunteering for this" she continued.

Meanwhile a male student didn't want to have the sports festival happen. Suddenly he heard a voice, "You should destroy the festival" it said. "Who's here" said the boy. Suddenly a middle aged woman who looks like she got a tan, her hair pretty much looked like Sasorina, wearing a two piece clothing of gold, and huge tits that just jiggled. "My name is Aruba" she said. Then Aruba trapped the boy in the pit that I really need to stop mentioning this crap. The Toaruku is a bull. "I detected a Toaruku ~nezu!" said Minezu.

"Grace" said Sora. "Right" said Grace. The two got their CureMorphs out. Transformation is now duo but will never be described. "The Cocoon of Destruction, Cure Oblivion!" said Sora. "The Tree of Life, Cure Geomancy!" said Grace. "The legends that bring radiance! Norse Precure!" the two said.

"So we finally meet Norse Precure" said Aruba. "Toaruku, attack!" she said. Then the bull was already charged up and began to ram towards Sora and Grace, Sora and Grace were able to dodge it. Then Sora looked at Aruba, "Look, I got 99 problems, but a bull isn't one" Sora said. "You made me pissed" said Aruba. "Grace, now" said Sora. "Got it" said Grace.

Geomancy Tact blah blah. "Till we meet again" said Aruba. Then Aruba disappeared, blah blah pissed out Seed of Luck blah blah.

(ENDING)

"SO THAT GRACE WAS FAKE!" yelled Grace. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "NOW YOU'LL MEET THE REAL GRACE!" Grace shouted. "Next time on Norse Precure! A Certain Sleepover!" said Sora. "Look forward to it ~nezu!" said Minezu. 


End file.
